Lass mich einfach sterben
by mazipaan
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Der junge Severus Snape findet sich in einem Haus, dass er nicht als Zuhause sehen will. Seine Eltern sterben und er muss bei der einzigen Familie bleiben, die er noch hat, die Potters. Warnung: Kindesmisshandlung
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon gehört mir. Nichtmal die Idee.

Dies ist eine Übersetzung von ‚Just Let Me Die' von seaslugofdoom. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch genauso gut wie mir, auch wenn der Stil etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig sein mag.

Lass mich einfach sterben 

Kapitel 1: _Leben? Ich zieh den Tod vor_

---

„Achtundneunzig!"

Ein Gürtel traf meine weiche Haut. Blut strömte über den Fußboden.

_Ich werde ihn töten!_

Erneuter Schmerz raste durch meinen Rücken. Wie lange würde diese Qual noch dauern?

„Neun...neun und ..neunzig." Irgendwie sah alles langsam verschwommen aus.

„Ich kann dich nicht hören, Junge!"

_Ich hasse dich! _„Neunundneunzig, Sir!" _Abschlachten, ja das werde ich diesen betrun... _„Argh..." Dieser war wirklich schlimm.

„Argh ist keine Zahl. Scheinbar hast du deine Zahlen mal wieder vergessen. Sollen wir von vorn beginnen?"

Diese Art zu sprechen machte mich so wütend! „Nein, Sir! Wir sind bei einhundert!"

„Noch zwanzig."

_Ich werde keine weitere Nacht überleben. Ich weiß es einfach. _

Eine demütige Stimme kam von der anderen Seite des düsteren Zimmers: „Tobias?"

_Mutter, misch dich nicht ein. Ich ertrage es nicht, wenn du verletzt wirst._

„Was zum Teufel gibt es, Frau?" Er schrie immer noch mich an, ohne sich umzuwenden. Sein alkoholgeschwängerter Atem ließ mich fast umkippen. Mutter begann von ihrem Platz in der Ecke aufzustehen. Sie schien die Worte kaum zu sprechen, doch irgendwie hörte Vater ihre Stimme trotzdem. „Bitte... Es war nicht seine Absicht."

Vaters Gesicht wurde noch bleicher... das bedeutete, dass er nun wirklich wütend war.

_Kannst du nicht sehen, dass ich das für dich tue, Mutter? Bleib einfach in der Ecke, dann bist du zumindest sicher! _

Sie stand auf. „Was fällt dir ein, Frau?" Er spuckte die Worte geradezu aus.

„Tobias..." Sie war immer noch so schwach. „Bitte, er hat aus seinem Fehler gelernt."

_Ja, mein Fehler war es gewesen, von diesem Trinker erwischt zu werden! _

Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Der blutrote Gürtel fiel zu Boden. Nein, ich durfte das nicht zulassen. Nicht schon wieder. Ich versuchte meinen Körper dazu zu bringen, sich zu bewegen, aber er blieb wie festgefroren. Jetzt hatte er ihre Handgelenke ergriffen.

_Ich muss sie retten! Aber er tötet mich. Es sei denn..._

Ich bewegte meine Hand an meinem Bein entlang. Als ich den Gegenstand in meiner Tasche spürte, floss pure Glückseligkeit durch mich. Er war da. Aber konnte ich mich dazu bringen, ihn zu benutzen? **Klatsch!** Meine Mutter fiel weinend zu Boden. Ich konnte es nicht mehr aushalten.

Meine Hand fuhr langsam in meine Tasche. Ich starrte ihn an, wollte nicht, dass er mich erwischte, wie ich das Unverzeihliche tat. Ich fühlte, wie sich mein Blick in ihn bohrte, aber ich wusste auch, ich konnte nicht wegschauen. Dann spürte ich die Berührung an meiner Hand. Als ich meine Finger darum geschlungen hatte, drehte er sich plötzlich um.

„Was tust du da?"

Ich zog meinen Zauberstab.

„Steck das weg, sonst...!"

„Sonst, was?"

Ich wusste, dass ich nun die Oberhand hatte, doch hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich selbstgefällig dabei werden würde. Ich stand da, sprachlos über meine eigene Reaktion, genau wie er. Ich hob meine Hand. Doch er war zu schnell. Ich hörte einen Aufschrei und fragte mich, ob er von mir oder Mutter kam. Dunkelheit umhüllte mich...

-----

Plötzlich nahm der Raum wieder Gestalt an, auch wenn es nicht viel zu sehen gab. Das Zimmer war immer dunkel, da es kein Fenster gab, und wirkte wie immer fast tot. Ich stand auf und ging zu meinem Spiegel. Es war der einzige Gegenstand, der irgendeinen Wert besaß – außer meinen Schulsachen. Alles andere hier, die halb verrottete Matratze auf dem Boden, der mottenverseuchte Schrank, ließ meinen gesprungenen Spiegel prunkvoll erscheinen.

_Nicht so schlecht..._

Ich betrachtete mich selbst im Spiegel . Normale Menschen stellen mit einem Blick in den Spiegel normalerweise fest, wie gut sie für andere aussehen mögen, aber ich wusste, ich hatte niemals die Möglichkeit, mich unter normale Menschen zu mischen. Fettiges Haar, dünne Lippen, hohle Wangen, eine ziemlich lange Nase, nichts, dass auch nur annähernd an eine natürliche Hautfarbe herankam, und die Tatsache, dass ich niemals lächelte, mochten die Menschen abschrecken. Ja, das war ich, Severus Snape, der fettige Idiot.

Ich seufzte, wissend, dass es niemals besser werden würde. Ein dunkelblaues, fast schwarzes Auge, eine geprellte Wange, drei fehlende Zähne, ein paar unwichtige Schnitte. Es war nicht so schlimm. Doch ich wagte nicht, auf meinen Rücken zu schauen. Es schmerzte sehr, aber es war besser, es nicht anzusehen. Es könnte schlimmer sein... sehr viel schlimmer.

Ich ging schnell in die Küche. Sehr wahrscheinlich war mein Vater noch in seinem Zimmer und jammerte wegen seinem Kater. Wie üblich traf ich meine Mutter dabei an, wie sie Frühstück machte. Zeit, meine Miene zu ändern. „Guten Morgen, Mutter." Ich wusste sehr gut meine Gefühle zu verbergen.

„Oh, Severus. Schön, dass du auf bist." Auch ihre Stimme war kontrolliert, aber ich wusste dennoch, dass sie froh war, mich am Leben zu sehen, auch wenn mein Leben am seidenen Faden hing.

„Ich verhungere, Frau!"

Ich fuhr beinahe aus der Haut vor Schreck, genau wie Mutter. „Severus, wieso gehst du nicht etwas einkaufen für mich?"

_Mutter, du kannst mich nicht immer beschützen._

„Beeilung!", kam ein Ruf vom Tisch her.

„Also gut.. ich bin in ein paar Minuten zurück."

„Severus, komm her!"

_Na ja, wenn er seine Wut mal wieder an mir auslässt, wird Mutter einen weiteren Tag leben._

Ich trat an meinen Vater heran, der gierig aß.

_Weißt du, für eine Person mit so wenig Manieren scheint es seltsam, dass du mich jedes Mal bestrafst, wenn ich nicht Sir an jeden Satz anhänge._

„Ja, Vater?"

Er hob seinen Blick noch immer nicht von seinem Teller und sprach mit vollem Mund: „Eileen schickt dich einkaufen?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut. Bring mir meine Medizin mit. Und wenn du bis elf nicht zurück bist, wirst du wünschen, du bist tot.

_Aber was ist, wenn ich den Tod längst herbei sehne?_

Ich verließ das Haus, so schnell ich konnte. Ich wäre gerannt, damit Mutter nicht zu viel Zeit allein mit Vater verbringen musste, aber wenn ich rannte, würden sich meine Wunden wieder öffnen, und das durfte nicht passieren. Ich ging mit schnellen Schritten den Hügel hinunter. Blicke folgten mir.

_Warum starrt ihr nicht einfach alle auf den Freak?!_

Sie lebten auch alle in den gleichen herunter gekommenen Häusern. Sie trugen die selbe zerschlissene Kleidung. Und sie hatten auch die betrunkenen Väter und Ehemänner zu Hause. Wieso war ich also immer so anders? Ach ja...

-- Rückblick --

Ich zerrte einen Sack Kohle den Berg hinauf, als plötzlich ein sehr großer Mann vor mir stehen blieb. Er trug eine lange, violette Robe, die überhaupt nicht zerschlissen war, sie sah sogar ziemlich neu aus. Er wirkte wie über neunzig, war aber immer noch so stark. Seine blauen Augen funkelten vor jugendlichem Feuer. Seltsam, wieso trug er solche Sachen, und wenn er Geld hatte, das er in Kleidung investieren konnte, was sollte er dann hier wollen?

„Mr. Snape?"

Ich erstarrte. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte er mich kennen? J..Ja,..S..Sir?"

„Gut, endlich hab ich Sie gefunden. Wissen Sie, ich habe die ganze Woche über versucht, Ihnen Briefe zu schicken, und es scheint, Sie haben keinen davon erhalten."

„Nun, Sir..." Er schaffte es so langsam wirklich, mich nervös zu machen. Vor allem mit dem Siezen. „Ich durfte nicht nach draußen. Mein Vater ist der Einzige, der das Haus verlässt; und dann nur zur Arbeit oder um in den Pub zu gehen."

„Das ist zu schade." Er griff in seine Robe.

„B... Bitte, Sir. Ich wollte nicht..." Ein Lutscher kam zum Vorschein.

„Möchten Sie eine Süßigkeit, Mr. Snape?"

_Ja, o Gott, ja._

„Es.. tut mir leid, Sir. Ich darf nichts von einem Fremden annehmen." Er sah mich seltsam an, wie Mutter manchmal... ein Lächeln? Es gab nichts zu lächeln hier...

„Wie unsagbar unhöflich von mir. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore, Direktor der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei." Er hielt mir seine Hand hin.

Vielleicht war er doch aus der Gegend. Er schien genau wie all die anderen Trinker zu halluzinieren. „Es freut mich sehr, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Dumbledore." Ich schüttelte seine Hand aus Angst, was er mit mir tun würde, wenn ich ablehnte.

„Also, Mr. Snape. Werden Sie kommen?"

_Ganz sicher ein weiterer Trinker. Also besser mitspielen, bevor er sauer wird._ „Kommen, Sir?"

Seine Augen funkelten. „Nach Hogwarts natürlich, mein Junge."

„Tut mir leid, Sir, aber meine Familie hat kein Geld, um mich auf eine Schule zu schicken."

„Deine Mutter ist Eileen Snape, hab ich recht?"

Jetzt wurde es wirklich merkwürdig. „Ja, Sir, kennen Sie sie?" Ich stand nun vor unsere Haustür und ich hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, wie schwer der Sack Kohle war. Seltsam, normalerweise konnte ich ihn kaum anheben. Aber merkwürdige Dinge schienen mir andauernd zu passieren. Der Mann plapperte noch immer über diese ‚Magische Welt'. Als ich die Tür öffnete, stand er da, als würde er erwarten, dass ich ihn hinein bat. „Warten Sie bitte einen Moment, Sir." Ich ging hinein.

Mutter bereitete gerade das Abendessen zu. „Was hat dich aufgehalten? Wenn Tobias das wüsste..."

„Mutter, da ist ein seltsamer Mann, sein Name ist Albus..."

„Albus ist hier?", unterbrach sie mich. Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass sie ihn tatsächlich kannte. „Ja, Mutter", erwiderte ich, doch da hatte sie schon den Tiegel fallen gelassen und war zur Tür gestürmt. „Professor Dumbledore."

„Eileen, ich freue mich so, dich wohlauf zu sehen."

„Severus, komm her." Ich ging zur Tür. „Weißt du, wer dieser Mann ist?"

„Er sagt, er ist Albus Dumbledore, Direktor..."

„Professor, Sie sind jetzt Direktor? Ich gratuliere."

Ich hatte meine Mutter noch niemals so glücklich gesehen. Fragen konnte ich auch noch später stellen. Wenn es sie so froh machte, mit einem betrunkenen Mann zu reden, würde ich ihr dieses seltene Glück nicht zerstören.

Dumbledore drehte sich zu mir um. „Severus, weißt du, dass du kein normales Kind bist?"

_Ja, ich bin ein Freak, sprich schon weiter._ Ich nickte.

„Du bist nicht gewöhnlich, weil du ein Zauberer bist."

---Rückblick Ende---

Ich fand mich vor einem Lebensmittelladen wieder. Warum musste ich auch ständig Tagträume haben? Moment, wenn ich zu langsam gelaufen war, hatte ich vielleicht schon mein Zeitlimit überschritten. Ich konnte es nicht riskieren, Mutter erneut leiden zu sehen.

Also öffnete ich schnell die Tür. Da sonst niemand in dem Laden war, ging ich schnell zum Verkäufer. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir?" Ein Teenager in etwa meinem Alter drehte sich schnell um. „Kannst du mir die Uhrzeit sagen?"

„Öhm, ja.. Es ist Viertel nach zehn."

Vielleicht würde ich den Tag doch überleben. Ich bedankte mich und begann den Einkauf. Ich griff einige Dosen Suppe, eine Gallone Wasser und einen Laib Brot. Dann bezahlte ich schnell und ging. Ich rannte die Straße hinauf, wo jeder draußen zu stehen schien, um sich mit seinen Nachbarn zu unterhalten. Was war geschehen? Normalerweise passierte sowas nur, wenn etwas unglaublich Gutes geschah, oder etwas schreckliches.

Ich ging auf den Bürgersteig. Jeder starrte mich an, aber sie schienen mich mit Sympathie und Mitleid zu betrachten. Mitleid war etwas, das ich nicht ausstehen konnte.

Ich ging zu der einzigen Person, deren Informationen ich trauen konnte. Mrs. Gerald. Sie war blind und würde deshalb keine Information vor mir verbergen, vor dem Freak. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber was ist denn passiert?"

Die Augen der älteren Frau flogen auf. „Du meinst, du hast es noch nicht gehört?"

_Warum sollte ich wohl fragen, wenn ich es schon gehört hätte?_ „Nein."

„Das Haus der Snapes ist nieder gebrannt. Mr. und Mrs. Snape sind tot."

------

tbc

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Das nächste Kapitel folgt in einer Woche.

Eine Gallone sind etwa 3,8 Liter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon gehört mir. Nichtmal die Idee.

Dies ist eine Übersetzung von ‚Just Let Me Die' von seaslugofdoom. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch genauso gut wie mir, auch wenn der Stil etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig sein mag.

Lass mich einfach sterben 

Kapitel 2: Hoffnung? Was bedeutet das?

------

Ich ließ die Vorräte fallen und rannte zum Haus. Ein Feuerwehrwagen stand außerhalb der Überreste. Tränen begannen sich in meinen Augen sammeln, doch weinte ich nicht.

War es meine Schuld, dass sie starb? _Warum habe ich die Feuerwehr nicht gehört?_

Oh, fast vergessen, Tagträumereien. Also war alles meine Schuld...

Ich stand vor dem Haus, betäubt und die Welt um mich her nicht mehr wahrnehmend. Dann wurde die Stille, die mich umgab unterbrochen. Ein nett wirkender Feuerwehrmann kam auf mich zu und die Wirklichkeit kehrte langsam zurück.

Ich wusste, dass ich nun schlau sein musste. Wer konnte schon wissen, was er mich fragen würde?

„Hey, Kleiner, geh nach Hause. Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen."

Beinahe hätte ich ihn angeschrieen, wusste aber, dass es nichts bringen würde. Ich musste nur immer daran denken, keine Miene zu verziehen, dann würde ich kein Mitleid zu spüren bekommen. „Das ist mein Zuhause."

Er sah mich mit traurigen Augen an, doch ich funkelte nur zurück. Seine Augen wirkten, als würden sie jede Sekunde vor Tränen überlaufen.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, das ich tun kann..." Er tätschelte meine Schulter und ich zuckte zurück. Nicht einmal Mutter hatte den Mut, mich zu berühren, wenn Vater in der Nähe war. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Mein Dad starb, als ich klein war."

Wenn mein Vater gestorben wäre, wäre ich unendlich glücklich, aber jetzt war meine Mutter ebenfalls tot. Ich dachte gründlich darüber nach, was ich als nächstes sagen sollte, aber schließlich konnte ich nur fragen: „Was ist passiert?"

„Nun, soweit wir bisher sagen können, hat dein... äh.. Vater versehentlich ein Streichholz auf eine Pfütze Alkohol fallen lassen.."

Welch Ironie! Das, was mich und meine Mutter fast zu Grunde richtete, hatte ihn getötet. Ein passendes Ende, wenn er Mutter nur nicht mit in den Abgrund gerissen hätte...

Nun war es mir endlich wirklich bewusst. Ich war allein; keine Mutter, kein Vater, keine Verwandten, keine Freunde.

Der Feuerwehrmann sah mich traurig an, doch dann schien er eine Idee zu haben: „Willst du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben? In meinem Haus?"

_Ja!_ „Nein."

„Bist du sicher? Hast du Freunde, wo du bleiben kannst?"

_Nein._ „Ja. Ich will nur schauen, ob es im Haus noch etwas zu retten gibt."

„Sicher, Junge. Ich verstehe, aber sei vorsichtig."

Ich konnte nicht bei ihm bleiben. Es gab nur einen Platz, zu dem ich konnte, und das war Hogwarts. James Potter und seine Gang würden mich fast jeden Tag verprügeln oder verhexen, aber ich sehnte mich nach Wissen und der Chance, meine trübe Zukunft zu ändern. Falls ich Hogwarts sehr gut abschloss, könnte ich ein Tränkemeister werden. Ich würde endlich Anerkennung erhalten. In ein Waisenhaus geschickt zu werden, würde meine Chancen, jemals mein Leben zu ändern, zunichte machen. Immer würde es dasselbe bleiben. Aber ich musste aus dieser Hölle heraus.

Nachdem alle Feuerwehrleute gegangen waren, beantwortete ich alle Fragen der Polizisten über mich und meine Unterkunftsmöglichkeiten, und wo sie mich am nächsten Tag finden konnten. Wie sie glauben konnten, dass ich Freunde hätte, war mir unverständlich, aber zumindest wurde ich sie so los. Ohne zurück zu schauen, verschwand ich so schnell es ging im nahen Wald.

Ich war hier oft gewesen, wenn ich Ärger hatte und kannte den Wald gut. Trotz der nächtlichen Stunde hatte ich keine Angst. Vater konnte sehr viel furchteinflößender sein.

Ich ging zu einer Lichtung, die ich schon immer gern gehabt hatte. Alles andere konnte bis morgen warten. Jetzt brauchte ich erst einmal Ruhe...

------

Ich spürte, wie sich etwas in mein Fleisch drückte. _Was hab ich jetzt wieder angestellt?_ Meine Augen öffneten sich, doch ich sah nichts, außer Bäumen, anstatt meines Vaters. Ach ja.. letzte Nacht... Vater.. Mutter... „Au!"

Erneut biss mich etwas. Es war eine Eule, an deren Bein ein Brief gebunden war. Die Magische Welt benutzte Eulen, um Briefe zu verschicken, doch ich hatte bisher nur Briefe von Hogwarts bekommen. Wer sollte mir auch schon schreiben wollen?

„Hey. Ist das ein Brief von Hogwarts?" Die Eule schuhute glücklich. Vorsichtig band ich den Brief von ihrem Bein und las ihn:

_Severus,_

_ich habe erfahren, was passiert ist. Geh bitte nicht mit der Polizei mit. Die Eule wird dich zu einem Portschlüssel bringen. Ich erkläre alles später._

Albus Dumbledore 

Wieso musste Dumbledore eigentlich immer alles wissen?

Als ich den Brief in meine Tasche gesteckt hatte, merkte ich, dass es noch immer verdammt früh am Morgen war. Mit der anderen Hand suchte ich in der zweiten Tasche nach meinem Zauberstab.

Er war weg!

Jetzt war ich hilflos. Meine einzige Hoffnung blieb, der Eule zu folgen.

------

Die Eule war irgendwann endlich herunter geflogen, als wir einen Bach erreichten, und flatterte um etwas herum. Ich lief hinüber. Es handelte sich um einen alten Schuh, doch ich wusste, was es sein musste.

Sofort griff ich zu und flog plötzlich sehr schnell durch die Luft. Ich fühlte, wie sich mein Magen überschlug. Aber da nichts darin war, musste ich mich auch nicht übergeben. Schließlich fiel ich mit dem Gesicht voran direkt vor Dumbledores Füße.

„Severus. Alles in Ordnung?" Er beugte sich herab, um mir aufzuhelfen. Er schien schon immer der einzige, neben meiner Mutter, zu sein, der sich um mich sorgte. Ich wollte nicht, dass er jemals von mir enttäuscht sein würde.

„Ja, Sir." Ich stand auf und wartete, dass er weiter sprach.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, was passiert ist. Wenn es etwas gegeben hätte, dass ich hätte tun können.. ich hätte den Unfall verhindert."

„Ja, Sir."

Er sah mich mit den gleichen traurigen Augen an, wie der Feuerwehrmann. „Severus, bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Wie wäre es mit einem Bonbon?"

Warum war er immer so nett zu mir? „ Nein, danke."

„Es wäre besser, wenn du dich setzt."

Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl direkt vor ihn.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Stück Schokolade? Du siehst hungrig aus."

Ich war am verhungern! „Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, Sir." Ich nahm ein Stück der dunklen Schokolade und ließ es langsam in meinem Mund schmelzen, jede Sekunde genießend. Man konnte nie sagen, wann die nächste Mahlzeit kommen würde. Ich sah den Direktor an.

Er betrachtete mich und zum ersten Mal funkelten seine Augen nicht. Sah ich wirklich so verzweifelt hungrig aus?

„Severus, weißt du, weshalb du hier bist?"

„Sie sagten, Sie würden es später erklären, Sir."

„Ja, also dann lass mich erklären. Du weißt, dass du einen Vormund brauchst?"

„Ja, bis ich siebzehn werde." _Zum Glück bin ich fünfzehn, Nur noch zwei Jahre,_

„Korrekt. Kennst du irgendwelche Verwandte?"

_Meine Familie besteht aus einem Haufen Alkoholikern, die im Suff gestorben sind._ „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass noch jemand übrig ist."

„Das mussten wir auch feststellen. Aber dann sahen wir den Namen deiner Ur-Urgroßmutter. Sie hieß Victoria Potter."

Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an... Potter... Das war der Name meines Erzfeindes, meines Rivalen, derjenige, den ich am meisten auf der Welt hasste, naja, nach meinem Vater. Er war der Ersatz für ihn. Er verprügelte mich fast so sehr wie mein Vater.

Potter wählte auch immer einen guten Platz dafür. Irgendwo, wo jeder sehen konnte, wie ‚Schniefelus' für seine bloße Existenz gefoltert wurde.

Um nichts in der Welt würde ich bei ihm bleiben, und seine Familie war vermutlich genauso sadistisch wie er. „Dann geh ich lieber ins Waisenhaus.", wisperte ich kaum hörbar und konnte es selbst kaum fassen.

„Severus, du wirst nur in den Sommermonaten bei ihnen bleiben. Ich habe mit Mr. Potter gesprochen, und er sagte, dass er für deine Schulbücher und alles andere bezahlen würde."

Jetzt war ich wirklich sprachlos. Ich war sozusagen auf Kredit nach Hogwarts gegangen, den ich zurückzahlen würde, wenn ich einen guten Job erlangt hatte – wie Tränkemeister. Der Gedanke, schuldenfrei zu sein, reizte mich, doch ich wusste, dass es nie wahr werden konnte.

„Sie meinen, ich habe keine andere Wahl?"

„Es tut mir leid. Entweder das oder das Waisenhaus, und dort wirst du keine Möglichkeit haben, deine Ausbildung hier zu beenden. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es gibt noch immer Hoffnung."

Hoffnung? Ich kannte die Bedeutung dieses Wortes nicht mehr.

------

Ich stieg aus der Kutsche. Über Nacht hatte ich darüber nachgedacht, was passieren würde. Ich würde also mit den Potters leben. Meine Eltern waren tot. Ich war allein.

Dumbledore stieg auch aus. Er hatte sich bereit erklärt, mich herzubringen und ich war wirklich froh, dass er hier war. Wenn er mit Potters Vater sprach, würde ich vielleicht nicht bis zum Abend tot sein.

Ich drehte mich um und sah mein neues Zuhause.

Ein riesiges Tor trennte mich von einem wunderschönen Hof. Das Manor an sich schien wie aus dem Himmel zu kommen.

Es war fünf Stockwerke hoch, rein weiß, und Pflanzen hingen an den Ecken des Balkons. Es war so wundervoll...

Ein älter wirkender Potter kam aus dem Haus, gefolgt von dem jungen.

Plötzlich verpufften meine albernen Gedanken. Dieser Ort war mein Gefängnis, oder vermutlich eher eine Folterkammer. Ich war auf feindlichem Territorium, ohne einen Zauberstab. Gnade würde nicht gewährt werden.

„Mr. Potter. Es ist so gut, Sie wieder zu sprechen." Dumbledore umarmte den Mann.

Mr. Potter war ganz und gar nicht, was ich erwartet hatte. Er wirkte um die Sechzig, hatte das gleiche Haar, Gesicht und sogar die gleiche Brille wie James, aber da war garantiert auch eine Stärke, wie Dumbledore sie hatte.

Toll, er würde fester zuschlagen.

„Und du musst also Severus Snape sein."

Ich starrte auf meine Füße. „Ja, Sir."

„Ich freue mich, dass du hier bist."

„Danke, Sir."

„Albus. Ich möchte dir etwas neues im Hinterhof zeigen." Er legte einen Arm um Dumbledores Schultern. Mr. Potter wollte gerade mit Dumbledore weggehen, als er sich nochmals zu seinem Sohn umdrehte. „Ach ja, James, zeige Severus doch alles."

James stand einfach nur da und sah mehr als gelangweilt aus. Also benahm er sich in der Schule genauso wie zu Hause. „Sicher... ich hab sonst nichts zu tun."

Bemerkte Dumbledore, was hier gerade passierte? Egal, wenn sie mich tot fanden, würde es ihm nur recht geschehen... _Hör auf, sowas zu denken!_

Potter kam zu mir.

Ich trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Hey, Schniefelus."

„Hallo, Potter."

------

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon gehört mir. Nichtmal die Idee.

Dies ist eine Übersetzung von ‚Just Let Me Die' von seaslugofdoom. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch genauso gut wie mir, auch wenn der Stil etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig sein mag.

Lass mich einfach sterben 

Kapitel 3: _Familie? Ich habe keine_

---

„So... du... Das ist irgendwie merkwürdig.", sagte James schließlich.

Ich sagte nichts. Irgendein Wort von mir hätte ihn vielleicht verärgert.

Er führte mich ins Haus.

Wenn ich schon dachte, dass die Außenseite wundervoll aussah, war es innen unbeschreiblich. Wir betraten einen riesigen Raum mit zwei Treppen am Ende.

Potter ging die Halle entlang. „Also, das ist die Haupteingangshalle, denk ich."

Ich hatte Angst, dass mein Mund offen stehen würde. Also funkelte ich ihn böse an, um mein Gesicht emotionslos erscheinen zu lassen.

Doch er sah mich weiterhin nicht an. Nacheinander zeigte er mir den Speisesaal, den Salon, das Musikzimmer, und all die anderen Räume, die reiche Leute so hatten. „Die Schlafzimmer sind oben und sonst gibt es drinnen nichts weiter. Naja, es gibt noch die Bibliothek, aber wen interessiert die schon. Oh, bist du hungrig? Ich auf jeden Fall."

Nahrung klang sogar besser als Bücher!

Er führte mich zur Küche.

Dieses Haus hatte früher sicher einen Haufen Diener oder so, deswegen gab es ziemlich viele versteckte Türen.

Als wir in der Küche ankamen, waren da acht Hauselfen. So wie ich das verstand, waren Hauselfen die Sklaven reicher Zaubererfamilien und an sie gebunden. Ich sah sie mir genau an.

Sie waren klein, hatten enorme große Augen und seltsame Fledermausohren.

James ging zu der am nächsten stehenden.

Sie schienen alle alte Kissenbezüge an zu haben_... Vielleicht bekomme ich die Gelegenheit, es nachzuschlagen._

„Hallo, Master Potter. Was kann ich Euch bringen?"

„Hi, Twilly. Ich möchte nur ein Sandwich." Er drehte sich zu mir um. „Was willst du haben?"

Was ich haben will? Zuhause war mir niemals eine solche Wahl eröffnet worden. Normalerweise gab Mutter mir Vaters Reste, aber manchmal ließ ich nicht zu, dass sie sie für mich nahm. „W..Was... kann ich haben?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was wir alles da haben. Frag Twilly." James meinte dann noch, dass er sein Sandwich draußen essen würde und dass ich ihn dort treffen sollte, wenn ich fertig war.

Nun, wenn er mich jetzt gleich foltern würde, sollte ich besser nur wenig essen. „Twilly, was kann ich zu essen haben?" Ich war nervös. Selbst als Hauselfe war Twilly hier vermutlich geschätzter als ich.

„Entschuldigung die Frage, aber seid Ihr Junger Master, der hier leben wird?"

„Ja. Mein Name ist Severus."

„Master Severus."

„Ich... ich glaube nicht, dass du Master vor das Severus setzten solltest. Ich bin eher wie du, als wie sie."

„Oh, aber...du sein Zauberer. Oder nicht?"

„Ich denke, ich bin ein Zauberer, aber ich habe noch nichtmal einen Zauberstab."

„Na ja, Master Potter warten. Was möchten essen?"

„Ich denke, ich sollte besser nichts essen." Mein Magen hasste mich vermutlich für eine weitere verlorene Mahlzeit Aber es wäre nur noch schmerzhafter, wenn ich nach meinem Treffen mit Potter das ganze Essen wieder erbrechen würde.

Ich rannte nach draußen und sah Potter auf seinem Besen sitzen. Er sah zu mir auf. „Hey, Schniefelus, willst du mitfliegen?"

„Nein, danke." _Mach ihn nur nicht wütend._

„Dad sagt, dass es um fünf Essen gibt." Dann flog er weg und ließ mich allein auf dem Feld hinter dem Anwesen zurück.

Ich ging wieder hinein. Wenn Mr. Potter mir ausrichten ließ, wann es Abendessen gab, erwartete er sicherlich, dass ich half es herzurichten, entschied ich.

Ich ging zurück in die Küche. Twilly war zusammen mit den anderen Elfen beschäftigt, als ich ihre Schulter berührte.

„Oh, hallo, Mas... Severus. Geben etwas, das Severus brauchen?"

„Ich bin hier, um euch beim Zubereiten des Essens zu helfen." Alle Hauselfen starrten mich an. Aber als sie sahen, wer ich war – ein dürres, schmutziges Gossenkind – drehten sie sich alle wieder dem Essen zu.

Ich half ihnen, ein Drei-Gänge-Menü zuzubereiten. Es bestand aus einem leichten Salat, Nudeln und Brot, und einem kleinen Kuchen als Dessert.

Zu Hause war das einzige Essen, das es normalerweise gab, saures Brot und Bohnen aus der Dose. Das Essen hier zu riechen, war fast so gut, als wäre es mir erlaubt, es tatsächlich zu essen.

Es war bereits vier Uhr fünfzig. Ich half den Elfen den Tisch zu decken. Dann gingen sie zurück in die Küche und ließen mich unsicher zurück. Was sollte ich tun?

Plötzlich kam James in den Raum. „Abendessen sieht großartig aus, oder Schniefelus?"

„Danke."

Er sah mich verwirrt an, setzte sich dann aber, kurz bevor sein Vater ebenfalls eintrat.

„James, gehst du deiner Mutter sagen, dass wir gleich mit dem Essen beginnen werden?"

„Sicher." James lief nach oben und ich war allein mit Ihm.

„Severus, gefällt es dir bei uns?"

„Es ist sehr schön, Sir. Danke für Ihre Gastfreundschaft."

Seine Augen huschten zu mir. Nach einigen Sekunden senkte er sie aber wieder. „Henry."

„Entschuldigung, Sir?"

„Mein Name ist Henry. Es sei denn, du möchtest mich Dad nennen?"

Wie sollte ich darauf reagieren? Vater würde mich für eine solche Anmaßung verprügeln, aber seinen Namen nicht zu sagen wäre Ungehorsam.

Die Stille wurde von zwei Personen unterbrochen, die durch die Halle eilten. James sprang regelrecht zurück auf seinen Stuhl.

Die Frau, die ihm folgte, war klein und hatte blondes Haar mit einigen grauen Strähnen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte so ruhig und sicher und ihre blauen Augen funkelten genauso wie Dumbledores. Ihr Lächeln schien beinahe ansteckend zu sein, beinahe. „Du musst also Severus sein. James sagte, dass er dich aus der Schule kennt."

„Ja, Ma'am."

Sie sah mich nachdenklich an. „Was passiert ist, tut mir sehr leid. Sag mir, wenn ich dir helfen kann, womit auch immer."

„Danke, Ma'am."

„Oh, mein..."

Mr. Potter unterbrach uns. „Wir haben gerade darüber gesprochen, richtig Severus?"

„Ja..." _Wie soll ich ihn nennen?_ „... Mr. Potter."

Er schien damit zufrieden zu sein und setzte sich ebenfalls. Mrs. Potter setzte sich neben ihn. Ihr Mann sah auf den Tisch und schien wütend zu werden.

„Ist.. etwas nicht in Ordnung, Sir?" _Sir?_ Ich trat mir gedanklich in den Hintern. Hatte er mir nicht eben gesagt, ich sollte ihn nicht ‚Sir' nennen? Sicherlich würde er mich für diese Unfähigkeit schlagen.

„Scheinbar haben die Hauselfen vergessen, dass du da bist. Ich werde nur schnell ein Gedeck für dich besorgen." Er stand auf.

„Mr. Potter?"

„Du bist doch hungrig, oder?"

„Ja, Sir, aber..."

Er legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter und schob mich auf den Stuhl neben James, der schon eifrig dabei war, sich den Teller zu füllen. Nach einigen Augenblicken kam er mit einem Teller für mich zurück und setzte sich dann wieder. Alle nahmen sich vom aufgetischten Essen.

Was wurde nun von mir erwartet? In Hogwarts durfte jeder so viel essen, wie er wollte. Doch zu Hause aß ich kaum etwas. So war es schon immer gewesen.

„Bist du nicht hungrig, Severus?", fragte mich Mr. Potter.

Ich nahm eine Gabel und aß den Salat. Potter starrte mich an und ich funkelte nur wütend zurück. Das hätte ich nicht tun sollen! „Tschuldigung.", murmelte ich den Blick senkend. Doch ich hörte ein Keuchen und sah wieder auf. Potters Augen waren geweitet. War eine Entschuldigung wirklich so verblüffend? Ach so, ja, sie kam von mir.

Ich wandte meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Essen zu. Ich versuchte wirklich wie eine zivilisierte Person zu speisen, aber jeder Bissen schmeckte wie der Himmel auf Erden. Vielleicht war es mir zu Hause deswegen niemals erlaubt gewesen, am Tisch zu sitzen?

Ich wusste, dass sie mich anstarrten, weil ich jeden einzigen Bissen, jeden Krümel behandelte, als wäre es das Beste überhaupt, aber es schmeckte so gut und ich war so hungrig.

Vielleicht schaffte ich meinen ... vielleicht eine ganze Mahlzeit?... ich konnte es nicht glauben.

Als alle fertig waren, fing ich an, die Teller zusammen zu räumen.

„Severus, setz dich."

Ich stellte die Teller wieder auf den Tisch und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl. „J..Ja,..S..Sir?" _Was habe ich jetzt angestellt?_

Mr. Potter lächelte mich an. „Keine Sorge. Die Hauselfen räumen ab. Ich muss mit dir und James sprechen. Draußen."

„Dad.", maulte Potter. Er war so ein undankbares Balg! Aber vielleicht wollte er auch nicht nach draußen gehen, weil er wusste, dass etwas schlimmes passieren würde? Jetzt war ich wirklich verängstigt. „Komm schon. Können wir nicht morgen reden?"

„Nein, James. Ich möchte euch an der Bank im Garten sprechen."

James führte mich zu der Bank direkt bei dem wundervollen Garten. Ich senkte den Kopf und versteckte so mein Gesicht mit meinen langen Haaren. Durch die fettigen Strähnen betrachtete ich die Pflanzen. Meine Mutter hatte einmal gesagt, dass ich wie eine Pflanze wäre..., die man zu lange in die Dunkelheit gesperrt hatte.

Die Pflanzen hier hatten mehr als genug Sonne, genau wie Potter. Er wurde immer im Licht gehalten, der Liebling aller Lehrer und ein großartiger Quiddich Spieler. Er war immer perfekt.

„So, Schniefelus. Du magst Pflanzen?"

_Sag einfach die Wahrheit._ „Normalerweise interessieren mich Pflanzen nicht sehr. Aber es ist so gut Farben zu sehen, nach so viel Dunkelheit."

Potter sah mich seltsam an.

„Mein Zuhause. Es war nicht der netteste Ort zum Leben..." Das war die größte Untertreibung überhaupt. „Es war immer dunkel, kalt, bl_..." Wollte ich gerade wirklich das ganze Blutvergießen erwähnen?_ „Trostlos.", wisperte ich leise.

Potter klopfte mir auf die Schulter, was die Striemen auf meinem Rücken heftig schmerzen ließ. „Hey, es wird jetzt alles gut."

_Gut für dich!_

Mr. Potter kam den Hügel herunter gelaufen und ich stand auf, während James sich auf die Bank legte. Wie rebellisch wollte er denn noch werden? „Hey, Jungs."

„Hallo, Sir.", murmelte ich, das Gesicht noch immer versteckt.

Er starrte mich eine Sekunde lang an, dann schien er es zu vergessen. „Scheinbar gibt es ein Problem auf der Arbeit. Ich muss noch heute Nacht weg und deine Mutter wird mich begleiten."

„Was?", riefen James und ich gleichzeitig.

„Dad, du kannst mich hier nicht allein lassen, mit Ihm!" Dieses eine Mal teilte ich James' Meinung.

„Ich sehe nicht, wieso. Ihr zwei seid jetzt Brüder und dies wird eine gute Möglichkeit sein, euch näher kennen zu lernen."

Ich versuchte den Mut aufzubringen, etwas zu sagen, fand ihn aber nicht.

„Also, wenn ihr zwei nichts weiter zu sagen habt... wir gehen in einer Stunde."

Als Mr. und Mrs. Potter gegangen waren, spürte ich, wie mein Herz zu rasen begann. Ich hatte keinen Zauberstab und war verloren mit Potter in dem riesigen Manor. Die Tatsache, dass ich mit Potter allein im selben Haus war, ließ mich fast zu Stein erstarren.

Potter ging nach oben. Ich blieb im Wohnzimmer, wo sich die Erwachsenen verabschiedet hatten. Ich wusste, in wenigen Minuten würde ihr Sohn wieder herunter kommen und mich die ganze Nacht quälen.

Ich wartete auf die Tortur, wollte nicht unvorbereitet getroffen werden... auch wenn es absolut keinen Unterschied machte. Aber ich wollte vor Potter nicht verängstigt wirken.

Ich wartete, bis es nach zwei war. Das Feuer war herunter gebrannt.

Dann legte ich mich auf den kalten Boden... – es war immerhin besser als draußen – und ergab mich dem kommenden Schlaf.

------

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon gehört mir. Nichtmal die Idee.

Dies ist eine Übersetzung von ‚Just Let Me Die' von seaslugofdoom. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch genauso gut wie mir, auch wenn der Stil etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig sein mag.

Lass mich einfach sterben 

Kapitel 3: _Zuhause? Ich habe keins_

---

Ich schreckte hoch, weil jemand mich schüttelte.

_Hab ich verschlafen? Vater wird mich umbri... oh, er ist tot._

Ich öffnete meine Augen.

Potter grinste. „Wach, Schniefelus?"

Die Folterstunde stand also bevor, welch Freude. Wenn ich ihm erklärte, dass ich keinen Zauberstab hatte, würde er mir vielleicht im Voraus sagen, welchen Zauber er benutzen würde. „Bitte, ich habe nicht einmal..."

Er schnitt mir das Wort ab. „Warum hast du letzte Nacht hier geschlafen?"

„Was?"

„Warum. Hast. Du. Letzte. Nacht. Hier. Geschlafen.?"

War das eine Fangfrage? „Du hast mir kein Zimmer gezeigt, in dem ich hätte schlafen können.", sagte ich mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Warum hast du mich dann nicht einfach geweckt?"

„Es tut mir leid." Ich war ihm ausgeliefert.

„Komm schon. Schnapp dein Zeug und ich zeig dir dein Zimmer."

Ich sprang schnell auf und schnappte meine Robe.

Er sah sich suchend im Zimmer um. „Beeil dich! Wo ist dein Koffer?"

„Ich besitze nichts mehr. Das Feuer hat alles vernichtet." Zumindest bewahrte es mich davor, von Erinnerungen heimgesucht zu werden.

Sein Lächeln verschwand. „Du hättest zumindest Schlafzeug von mir borgen können, oder so."

„Danke." Ich hasste es, mich Potter gegenüber so zu benehmen, aber er hatte einen Zauberstab... vielleicht könnte ich versuchen stablose Magie anzuwenden? Er starrte mich schon wieder an. „Ich bin so weit."

Wir betraten einen riesigen Korridor. Bilder von Ahnen hingen überall an der Wand. Potter hatte wirklich Glück, er hatte eine Abstammungslinie, auf die er stolz sein konnte. Und worauf saß ich? Sicher, wir waren verwandt, aber wir kamen aus sehr verschiedenen Welten.

Endlich erreichten wir das Ende des Korridors. Er öffnete eine Tür und ich blickte in ein Zimmer. Es enthielt ein einfaches Kingsize-Bett, ein großes Fenster mit Gartenblick, einen großen Schreibtisch, einen Schrank und einen Standspiegel.

Er schob mich vorwärts. „Also.. das ist dein Zimmer."

„Ich ... Ich verstehe nicht..." Was sagte ich da?

„Ja, ich weiß, das Zimmer ist das letzte. Aber meine Eltern wussten nicht, was du magst. Du kannst neue Möbel kaufen, wenn du möchtest."

_Nicht sarkastisch sein, nicht sarkastisch sein. _„Ich habe kein Geld, du..." _Halts Maul, Halts Maul!_

„Ja, Dad sagte, dass ich dir das hier geben soll."

Er hielt mir ein Säckchen hin. Sollte ich es nehmen? Unbewusst leckte ich mir die Lippen.

„Nimm schon."

Das war ein Befehl. Ich nahm es entgegen und erwartete irgendeine körperliche Veränderung. Ich schloss die Augen, um mich auf den Schmerz vorzubereiten.

„Was machst du?"

_Darf ich mich nicht wenigstens auf die Qualen vorbereiten?_ Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah Ja... Potter an.

Er betrachtete mich, als wäre ich irgendwie irre. „Warum machst du es nicht einfach auf?"

Ich griff langsam hinein und fühlte irgendetwas Festes, um genau zu sein ziemlich viele Dinge und sie waren wie Münzen geformt. Ich sah in den Beutel. Es war ein kleines Vermögen!

„Wa ... was ist..." Ich reichte es ihm zurück.

„Was ist los? Willst du mehr?"

„Soll das eine Art Witz sein?" Ich hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Was für ein sadistisches Spiel spielte Potter mit mir?

Er zog sich zurück. „Ok. Ich sollte dich ein paar Minuten allein lassen. Wir können später weggehen.", meinte er und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Zumindest würde er mich in Ruhe lassen, wenn er dachte, ich wäre verrückt.

Zehn Minuten später kam er wieder ins Zimmer. „Lass uns gehen."

Alles, was ich hatte, war der Geldbeutel, als nahm ich den mit. „Wohin gehen wir, Potter?"

„Oh, tut mir leid. Wir werden in die Winkelgasse flohen."

„Flohen?"

„Ja, flohen. Hast du was dagegen?"

Ich hatte vom Flohnetzwerk gehört, aber da mein Vater ein Muggel war, hasste er es, magische Fortbewegungsmethoden zu nutzen. „Meine Familie ist nicht viel herumgekommen. Ich hab das Flohnetzwerk noch nie benutzt."

Er grinste und ich hasste dieses Lächeln. Es schien immer so unschuldig zu sein. „Greif nur etwas von dem Flohpulver und sag ‚Winkelgasse' im Kamin." Potter trat in den Kamin und nachdem er „Winkelgasse" gesagt hatte, war er verschwunden.

Ich wusste, dass ich ihm folgen musste, zitterte aber am ganzen Körper. Was, wenn es ein Trick war? Ich trat in den Kamin.

„W...Winkel... gasse." Blaues Feuer umhüllte mich und mein Bauch fühlte sich an, als würde er explodieren. Gut, dass ich nichts gefrühstückt hatte.

Plötzlich fiel ich und kam in einem sehr alt wirkenden Kamin wieder hervor. Ich stand auf und sah mich um. Es war ein Geschäft, aber es war wohl der seltsamste Laden, den ich je gesehen hatte.

Es gab Schädel und andere schwarzmagische Gegenstände. Ich ging um eine Ecke, um einen Weg nach draußen zu finden.

„Hey, Bengel, was machst du hier?"

Ich drehte mich um und sah einen großen Mann, der wie mein Vater aussah. „Ich... Es.. es t..tut... mir l...lei.."

„Halt die Klappe, und mach, dass du raus kommst, bevor ich nachhelfe."

Dieser Mann war wirklich wie mein Vater. „Ja, Sir." Ich zog mich langsam zur Tür zurück, als sein Blick plötzlich hochschoss.

„Hey, ist der Beutel voller Geld?"

_Besser gleich die Wahrheit sagen, bevor er es mit Gewalt nimmt._ „Ja."

„Oh, tut mir leid, dass ich so geschrieen hab, aber hier kommen immer Bengel zum Klauen her. Hey, wie wärs, wir haben einige neue Produkte, willst sie sehen?"

Ich wollte einfach nur weg. „Das wäre toll, Sir." Ich ging zum Tresen.

„Tschuldige, dass ich dich Bengel genannt hab, du musst schon vierzehn oder fünfzehn sein?"

Warum wollte er nun mit mir sprechen? „Fünfzehn, Sir."

„Also gehst du nach Hogwarts?"

Mir gefiel nicht, wohin das Gespräch führte. „J..Ja."

Er betrachtete mich genau. „Dann musst du in Slytherin sein."

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

Er lachte. _Was hab ich jetzt gesagt?_ „Nur ein Slytherin würde in diesen Laden kommen. Na ja, vielleicht ein Gryffindor, aber ihre Ideale würden sie nicht in diesen Teil der Stadt kommen lassen.

Ich hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass ich nicht in der Winkelgasse war. Ich war nie dort gewesen, weil ich alles, was ich brauchte von der Schule borgte.

„Ja, Gryffindors würden hier nicht herkommen." Er befand sich nun unter dem Tisch und suchte irgendetwas. „Ah, hier ist es.", meinte er und kam mit einer kleinen Kiste wieder nach oben. „Diese Box enthält allerhand tolle Sachen für die Schule. Mal sehen. Hier ist ein Gerät, dass dir sagt, wann ein Lehrer dich aufrufen wird."

Er zog weiter wahllos Gegenstände aus der Box, als mir plötzlich ein Stück Papier auffiel. Was ist das?"

Seine Augen leuchteten auf, als er das alte Stück Papier sah, auf das ich zeigte. „Das vergesse ich immer wieder. Es stammt noch aus der Zeit der Hexenverfolgung. Es kann dir sagen, ob eine Person Reinblut, Halbblut oder Muggel ist. Die Zauberer haben es benutzt, als sich die Halbblüter gegen sie wandten und die Muggel diese dafür bezahlten. Soll ich es mal vorführen?"

Ich zitterte mittlerweile am ganzen Körper und konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören.

„Ich weiß, sieht böse aus." Er hatte ein Messer in der Hand und gab einige Tropfen Blut auf das Papier. Plötzlich war darauf „Reinblut" zu lesen. Er griff nach meiner Hand.

„Ich weiß nicht...?"

„Ich zeig dir nur, wo du das Blut hinmachen musst.", meinte er und stach mir mit dem Messer in den Finger. Das Blut tropfte auf das Papier. Anstatt schwarz zu werden, wurde es langsam so rot, wie mein Gesicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt war

„Einen Moment." Er funkelte mich wütend an. „Du bist ein Halbblut?" Er kam um den Tresen herum und packte mich an meinem Shirt. „Ich hab gefragt, ob du ein Halbblut bist!"

Tränen liefen über meine Wangen, da der Mann mich so sehr an meinen Vater erinnerte. „Ja, Sir."

„RAUS HIER!"

Nur bei diesen Worten wäre ich schon um mein Leben gerannt, aber er packte mich an den Handgelenken und schleuderte mich nach draußen. Schmerz schoss durch meinen Rücken, als sich die Wunden wieder öffneten und der ganze Boden besudelt wurde.

„Verschwinde von hier, du dreckiges Schlammblut, bevor ich dich fertig mache!"

Obwohl mein Rücken brannte und nun vermutlich infiziert war, rannte ich weinend die Straße entlang, während mich alle Zauberer anstarrten.

Ich sah mich um, wusste aber nicht, wo ich hingehen sollte. In einer Ecke setzte ich mich hin.

Vielleicht konnte ich hier sterben, dann würde der Schmerz verschwinden.

Warum kämpfte ich immer, weiter zu leben? Es wurde immer nur schlimmer, je mehr ich kämpfte.

Sollte ich den Tod einfach kommen lassen?

Alles verschwamm.

Mein Verstand fühlte sich an, als wäre er gerade mächtig durchgeschüttelt worden.

Welchen Sinn hatte es, weiter zu leben?

----

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon gehört mir. Nichtmal die Idee.

Dies ist eine Übersetzung von ‚Just Let Me Die' von seaslugofdoom. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch genauso gut wie mir, auch wenn der Stil etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig sein mag.

Lass mich einfach sterben 

Kapitel 5: _Freak? Dann bin ich es eben_

---

"Master Snape..."

Irgendetwas stupste mich an.

"Master Snape?"

"Versuch Severus, Winn."

Wo war ich?

"Severus?"

„Hör auf, mich zu stoßen!" Ich zog mich hoch, doch spürte ich sofort etwas reißen und dann wieder Schmerzen.

„Mas... Severus, bitte versuchen, nicht bewegen. Deine Wunden wieder offen."

Ich sah hinter mich und tatsächlich tropfte Blut überall aufs Bett. „Glaubst du, dass Potter mich töten wird?" Die zwei Hauselfen sahen mich verwirrt an.

„Warum er sollen, er immer nett zu uns?"

Ich hätte es nicht laut sagen sollen. Mein Vater tötete mich einmal fast, für sehr viel weniger, und Potter würde das sicherlich auch tun.

------

Ich erwachte erneut und bewegte mich nicht, aus Angst, dass zu viel Blut die Laken verunstalten würde. Die Tür schwang auf.

Potter kam mit wagemutigen Schritten herein.

Hatte Potter mich mit Absicht an diesen Ort geschickt? Wusste er, dass ich dort getötet werden würde? Was sollte ich sagen? Wenn ich etwas zu Nettes sagte, würde er Verdacht schöpfen, aber wenn ich zu gemein war, würde er mich sicher sofort töten. So nickte ich lediglich.

„Warum bist du in die Nokturngasse gegangen?", fragte er mit einer Unschuldsmiene.

So hieß es also. „Du meinst, du hast mich nicht absichtlich dorthin geschickt? Wenn doch, habe ich deine Dreistigkeit falsch verstanden." _Hör einfach auf._ „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Gryffindor dazu fähig wäre, jemand anderen seine dreckige Arbeit erledigen zu lassen. Vielleicht hättest du einen tollen Slytherin abgegeben."

Er funkelte mich wütend an. „Also ist Schniefelus zurück. Du gibst immer nur anderen die Schuld. Ich bin sicher, du bist verdammt stolz. Endlich wirst du deinem Namen gerecht."

Ich sah ihn kalt an, konnte ich mich jedoch noch immer nicht bewegen.

„Als ich dich endlich gefunden hatte, sagte eine Lady, dass du weinend die Straße entlang gerannt wärst."

Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen, doch das Blut fing sofort wieder an zu laufen.

Sein wütender Blick wurde schwächer und sein Gesicht emotionslos. „Bleib liegen, du ruinierst die Laken."

„Was interessiert es dich? Warum hast du mich nicht einfach sterben lassen? Aber nein, du musstest mich hierher bringen und mich verbluten lassen!" Er drückte mich nach unten. „Mach ruhig weiter. Es interessiert mich nicht mehr, zumindest kann ich dann bei meiner Mutter sein!"

Er drückte mich noch fester nach unten. „Du brauchst Schlaf. Du redest nur wirres Zeug. Wenn du nochmals versuchst aufzustehen, mach ich dich bewegungsunfähig."

Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber ich legte mich hin. Mein Magen war total leer, mein Rücken stach, und mein Körper fühlte sich an, als stünde er in Flammen.

------

Twilly erschien vor mir. „Ich sehen Striemen. Du waren böse? Twilly nicht böse, so Twilly nicht bekommen Strafe." Ich denke, Twilly merkte nun endlich, dass ich ihr ähnlicher war, als sie dachte.

„Ich habe versucht, nicht böse zu sein, Twilly."

Sie nickte zustimmend. Dann nahm sie einen Teller vom Tisch. „Alles gut jetzt. Du sein hungrig?"

Twilly kam mit einer herzhaften Fleischsuppe zurück und fütterte mich damit.

„Mach langsamer, Twilly, dann werde ich mich voller fühlen." Ich schluckte wieder langsam, jeden Bissen genießend.

Potter öffnete die Tür wieder und sah mich an. „Gut, du isst."

Was jetzt?

„Mein Dad sagt, dass er herkommt."

O nein, nicht das!

„Ich... ich fühle mich gut. Es gibt keinen Grund." Ich hob das Laken an. „Siehst du, alles ok." Mein Rücken protestierte, aber ich wollte nicht, dass Mr. Potter herkam. Er schien nett zu sein, doch hatte ich ihn noch nicht mit schlechter Laune erlebt. Eine der Wunden öffnete sich ein wenig und ein kleines Blutrinnsal lief herab.

„Sicher, sieht toll aus."

Großartig, er konnte sarkastisch sein. „Bitte, ich habe schon schlimmere Prügel überlebt, dieses hier sieht schlimm aus, aber zumindest..." Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen.

„Prügel?"

_Ich bin überrascht, dass du nie welche bekommen hast, wenn man dein Benehmen und deine Unfähigkeit, Regeln zu befolgen, betrachtet._ Aber natürlich hatte Potter noch niemals im Leben irgendwelche Regeln gekannt.

------

Mr. Potter kam am nächsten Morgen an. Ich hörte ihn zu meinem Zimmer rennen. _Bitte, o bitte, bring es zu Ende oder lass mich zumindest bewusstlos werden._

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen, Mr. und Mrs. Potter stürmten zu mir. „O Schatz, bist du in Ordnung?" Mrs. Potter versuchte meine Hand zu halten, aber ich zog sie weg, da ich eine solche Geste nicht kannte. Mr. Potter kniete neben meinem Kopf.

„James erzählte mir, dass du in Schwierigkeiten gekommen bist. Lass mich deinen Rücken sehen."

Ich drehte mich um. Würde er darauf schlagen? Wenn Vater wusste, dass mir etwas weh tat, konnte er kaum warten, es schlimmer zu machen. Ich lag auf dem Bauch und hatte Angst vor dem, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf meinen Rücken. „Tut das weh?", wisperte er.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Hand wanderte meinen Rücken hinab. Ich wusste, es würde nun jeden Moment so weit sein. Tränen schnürten mir die Kehle zu. „B... Bit... Bitte..." Es hatte keinen Zweck, es würde schmerzvoll werden, aber irgendwie hätte es sogar schlimmer sein können.

„Alles in Ordnung, Severus, entspann dich."

Die Tränen versiegten langsam.

„Ich werde eine magische Salbe auftragen. Es wird den Schmerz vertreiben."

„Nicht... nichts magisches. Vater..." _Vater wird mich töten. Er hasst alles Magische._

„Hab keine Angst, dein Vater ist tot, Kind.", sagte Mr. Potter zu mir.

„Ich bin kein Kind.", wisperte ich.

„Ich weiß. Du hättest nicht überlebt, wenn du nicht so schnell erwachsen geworden wärst." Mit der Hilfe von Mrs. Potter verteilten sie die Salbe über meinem Rücken... _Hieß dieses Gefühl vielleicht Liebe?_

------

„Hey, Schlafmütze." Potters Stimme schien niemals aus meinem Kopf zu verschwinden.

„Bist du das oder hab ich schon wieder einen Alptraum?" Ich ließ meine Augen geschlossen, da ich ihn nicht nochmals sehen wollte.

„Du bist zurück!"

Potters Gehirn konnte offensichtlich nicht mit seinem riesigen Kopf mithalten. Vielleicht ist er deswegen voller heißer Luft. Ich versteckte meine Gefühle durch Spott: „Was meinst du damit, ich bin zurück?"

„Die ersten paar Tage schienst du... nicht du selbst zu sein."

_Du willst mich lieber als gemeinen, emotionslosen Einzelgänger? _„Na ja, du hast mich... ich hatte Ang... Ich bin... Jam... Potter, lass mich einfach allein!"

Er lächelte mich an.

Ich legte mich zurück und versteckte mein Gesicht im Kissen. Dadurch hatte ich wohl verpasst, wie er ging, da ich plötzlich allein im Zimmer war. Na ja, zumindest konnte ich nie zu viel Schönheitsschlaf bekommen.

Ich zog die Bettdecke von meinem Kopf... Moment, mein Rücken schmerzte nicht! Ich ging zum Spiegel. Die Wunden waren verschwunden und hatten nur feine Narben zurückgelassen. Außerdem war ich unglaublich hungrig. Wann hatte ich zuletzt etwas gegessen? Vielleicht konnte ich etwas von den Hauselfen bekommen. Ich ging lautlos nach unten, damit niemand mich hörte. Darin war ich wirklich gut. In der Küche begrüßten mich die Hauselfen. Dann lief Twilly zu mir.

„Severus. Twilly so glücklich dich zu sehen."

„Danke, Twilly, meinst du, vielleicht..." Ich hatte niemals zuvor um Essen gebeten. „Kannichetwaszuessenhaben?"

„Ich nicht verstehen, Severus. Was du sagen?"

Warum sollte ich vor einer Hauselfe Angst haben? Außerdem war Twilly mein Freund... mein einziger Freund. „Es tut mir leid. Kann ich bitte etwas zu essen haben, Twilly?"

Twilly lächelte mich an, ehe sie zum Tisch ging und mir etwas vom Rest des Frühstücks reichte.

„Wie lange war ich außer Gefecht?"

„Nur eine Woche. Aber Master wird jeden Tag besorgter..." Sie sprang auf. „O, du bist auf. Ich muss es Master sagen!" Sie rannte aus dem Raum.

Nun würde Mr. Potter herkommen... einfach toll.

"Hey, Snape."

Ein Schauder rann über meinen Rücken. Wie hatte Potter mich finden können? Ich war immer gut im Schleichen gewesen und ich hatte niemanden gesehen, der mir folgte. Also wie hatte er es gemacht? „Potter."

„Morgenmuffel?" Er griff sich einen Apfel, ohne zu fragen, ob ich ihn gerade nehmen wollte. „Hey, willst du draußen was spielen? Du könntest etwas frische Luft gebrauchen."

Ich trug meinen Teller zur Spüle.

Potter grinste mich an.

„Ich denke, ich habe genug Luft, weil ich neben dir stehe, nur schade, dass sie ganz heiß ist."

Er lächelte. Und auch wenn er das oft tat, machte mich dieses spezielle Lächeln nervös. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Wie du willst."

Ich ging zurück in mein Zimmer. Zumindest hier war ich ungestört. Blöder Potter, was hatte er vor? Vielleicht war er so nett, weil sein Vater hier war. Ich ging in das angrenzende Badezimmer und wusch mir das getrocknete Blut vom Rücken. Vielleicht hatten sie Angst mich zu berühren, oder es war ihnen egal. O Mann, da war sehr viel mehr Blut, als ich dachte. Die Wanne wurde ganz rot.

Ein Handtuch um meine Hüften schlingend, ging ich ins Zimmer zurück, um meine Sachen anzuziehen, aber sie waren verschwunden. Potter!

Ich ging zur Tür. Doch dann sah ich einen Kleiderbügel mit Sachen darauf. Da war ein langärmeliges, weißes Hemd, eine graue Weste, edle Hosen, eine Krawatte, ein Gürtel, neue, saubere Unterwäsche und Socken! Sicherlich waren sie für mich, aber ich hatte noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben solche Sachen bekommen.

Ich zog die Unterwäsche an. Jetzt würde ich meine Unterwäsche nicht mehr zweimal am Tag waschen müssen! Danach zog ich die restliche Kleidung an. Als ich zu dem Hemd kam, glaubte ich im Himmel zu sein. Es war erstaunlich. Bisher hatte ich immer abgetragene, alte, kratzende Kleidung getragen. War das Seide?

Ich sah in den Spiegel. War ich das? Ich war noch immer der dürre, fetthaarige Freak, aber zumindest sah ich jetzt gesund aus. Wenn ich ging, durchzuckte keinerlei Schmerz meinen Körper! Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, dass die Schule wieder losging... oh Scheiße, ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass wir Hausaufgaben auf hatten!

Ich ging nach oben. Wo hatte Potter gleich wieder gesagt, dass sich die Bibliothek befand? Ich hatte überhaupt keine Bücher oder andere Schulsachen, aber vielleicht würde ich zumindest dort etwas Nützliches finden. _Nun, ich denke, es ist die dritte Tür links..._ Ich öffnete die Tür. Mr. Potter starrte mich an. Er saß hinter einem wunderschönem Eichenschreibtisch, Bücher und Pergamente um ihn herum verteilt. Dies war sein privates Büro!

„Kann ich dir helfen, Severus?" Seine Augen funkelten wie Dumbledores', aber ich wusste dennoch, dass ich ihm nicht trauen konnte.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ich wollte nur... Es tut mir wirklich leid, bitte.. Ich werde Sie nicht nochmals stören." Ich griff nach der Türklinke.

„Severus, warte."

Warum musste das immer mir passieren?

„Was brauchst du?"

Vater machte das ständig.

Wenn ich um Essen bat, würde ich drei Tage lang hungern müssen.

Wenn ich um eine Decke bat, musste ich im Freien schlafen.

Ich musste mir schnell etwas einfallen lassen. Nachdem ich mir über die Lippen geleckt hatte, fand ich endlich die Worte: „ ... IchbraucheeinBuch." Nun, zumindest war es wahr... diese Augen wie Dumbledores... Ich könnte sie niemals anlügen.

„Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?" Er kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor. Was würde er jetzt tun?

„Es tut mir leid, ich brauche kein..." Zwei starke Hände landeten auf meinen Schultern. Ich neigte den Kopf, um mein Gesicht hinter meinen Haaren zu verstecken.

„Kein Angst, Sohn."

„Ich bin nicht Ihr Sohn. Ich verdiene nicht..." Ich biss mir auf die Lippen.

„So, was bin ich also für dich?"

Vormund... nein... Vater... nein... Dad? Nein, das war ein Witz. Sollte ich je einen dieser Titel verwenden... Ich wäre nicht besser als James Potter! „Stiefvater?" _Bitte lass es nicht die falsche Antwort sein._

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ich würde diese Leute nie verstehen. Er war schon zur Tür hinaus. „Kommst du?"

Ich rannte, um aufzuschließen.. Er sah genauso aus wie James und das ließ mich immer vorsichtig sein.

„So, welches Buch brauchst du?"

Wenn ich schon dachte, die Bibliothek von Hogwarts war riesig, war die Kollektion der Potters unbeschreiblich. Es schien Reihen um Reihen von Büchern zu geben. Mein Körper kribbelte regelrecht; Ich wollte näher heran gehen, und mich selbst in diesen Büchern zu vergraben, deren Seiten mein Zuhause waren. Ich sah ihn ausdruckslos an, da ich den Mann nicht verärgern wollte, der mir Erlösung geben konnte.

„Brauchst du Bücher für die Hausaufgaben? Ich wünschte, James würde endlich mit ihnen anfangen, aber ich denke mal, wie Vater so Sohn." Seine Augen funkelten, als er an seinen Sohn dachte.

Ich war niemals wirklich eifersüchtig auf James Potter gewesen – bis zu diesem Moment. Er hatte Freunde, alle Mädchen liebten ihn – Lily Evans eingeschlossen, die einzige Person in meinem Alter, die je nett zu mir gewesen war – ein riesiges Haus, alles, was er wollte, und er wurde geliebt. Ich wusste, geliebt zu werden, war nur ein Traum. Egal, wie hart ich es versuchte, ich würde immer der Freak bleiben.

------

TBC

Auch wenn ich die Übersetzung nur zum Spaß mache... ich würde mich auf jeden Fall über ein Review freuen+unauffällig auf blaulila Knopf deut+


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon gehört mir. Nichtmal die Idee.

Dies ist eine Übersetzung von ‚Just Let Me Die' von seaslugofdoom. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch genauso gut wie mir, auch wenn der Stil etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig sein mag.

Lass mich einfach sterben 

Kapitel 6: _Perfektion? Nicht mal Ansatzweise_

-°-°-°-°-

Nach vier Stunden in der Bibliothek hatte ich zumindest den Tränketeil der Sommeraufgaben fast fertig. Es schien wie immer, zu einfach zu sein. Ich seufzte und stellte die Bücher zurück. Es waren nur noch dreißig Minuten bis zum Abendessen! Ich stürzte zur Tür; das Essen würde ohne mich nicht fertig werden! Ich schnappte mir einige Bücher und wollte los. Irgendwie stolperte ich. Es war, als hätte sich ein unsichtbarer Fuß vor meinen gestellt. Mein Kopf knallte auf den Boden, sodass meine Nase zu bluten begann. Ich hörte Gelächter! Aber ich war allein... Wurde ich langsam verrückt? Jemand kam zwischen den hohen Regalen hervor.

„Schniefelus, wie kannst du nur so tollpatschig sein." Potter stand mit den Händen auf den Knien da und platzte fast vor lachen.

„Ich bin so dankbar, dass du das amüsant findest, Potter." Es interessierte mich nicht mehr wirklich, je schneller ich starb, umso besser. Ich ging auf ihn zu. Dann holte ich aus und schlug ihm auf die Nase. Blut floss über meine Hand, aber diesmal war es endlich einmal nicht mein Blut. „Potter, deine Nase wird störender wirken wie meine."

Er sah geschockt aus, doch verschwand dieser Gesichtsausdruck schnell wieder. „Ich wusste, du würdest zurückkommen, Schniefelus."

Er erlangte seine Kampfposition zurück und sah mich mit seinen herausfordernden haselnussbraunen Augen an. Da er jetzt über den Schock, dass ich ihn angegriffen hatte, hinweg war, versuchte er mich zu verletzen. Aber jetzt war es egal; nur Rache zählte. Ich versuchte ihn erneut zu schlagen, doch er duckte sich weg und landete auf einem der Bücherregale. Das Regal begann, nach hinten umzukippen. Es traf das nächste, und dann das nächste. Plötzlich fielen alle Regale in einem Dominoeffekt. Bücher flogen überall hin. Vielleicht hatte Hogwarts deswegen keine so große Bibliothek. Endlich registrierte ich geistig das Geschehene. Ich hatte eben Mr. Potters Bibliothek ruiniert. Ich musste fort.

"Lass uns hier verschwinden!" Potter griff meine Robe und zog mich rückwärts. Ich wehrte mich, doch endete auf dem Boden.

"Sei still, Idiot.", wisperte er.

Idiot! Ich würde ihn töten. Ich versuchte zuzuschlagen, doch er hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

"Silencio", flüsterte er. Er sagte noch etwas anderes, doch das bekam ich nicht mit. Plötzlich stürzten Erinnerungen auf mich ein...

--- Rückblick ---

Unsichtbare Stricke umschlangen mich. Ich sah zu Potter auf. Er grinste. Ich sah ihn hasserfüllt an, doch es bewirkte nichts. Plötzlich hing ich in der Luft.

"Wer will, dass ich Schniefelus die Hose ausziehe?", war alles, was ich Potter sagen hörte.

Ich sah wie Leute sich um uns scharten und... applaudierten? Ich spürte Tränen aufsteigen. "Ich...Ich wer ... werde ...dich... tö..." Der Boden kam plötzlich näher. Ich schluckte Dreck. Warum hatte ich nicht zugelassen, dass Evans mich rettete? Das Blut stieg mir zu Kopf.

"Entschuldige dich, Schniefelus, oder sonst..."

Potter stand erneut über mir. Ich setzte wieder meinen emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck auf. "Das sind ziemlich große Worte, Potter. Hat Lupin dir dabei geholfen?" Ich wusste, dass es ihn wütend machen würde. Doch ich würde mich niemals entschuldigen.

Sein Gesicht wurde rot und er ließ Worten Taten folgen. Ich hing erneut in der Luft, Blut tropfte auf den Boden. Ich fühlte, wie meine Hose von einer magischen Kraft aufgeknöpft wurde.

"Jetzt, Schniefelus, entschuldige dich sofort!", verlangte Potter.

Ich wusste, dass es getan werden musste... Ich würde mich selbst hierfür hassen... "Fein, Potter, es tut mir leid..." Ich fühlte, wie mein Körper zu Boden fiel. "Verzeih mir.", schnurrte ich sarkastisch, "Lass es mich in Worte fassen, die du verstehen kannst, NIEMALS!" Mein Körper flog noch höher in die Luft. In seiner Wut, zog er mir meine Hose schnell aus, mich in meiner Unterwäsche zurücklassend. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu beruhigen.

"Schniefelus, für jemanden, der immer so intelligent erscheint, bist du ziemlich dämlich. Entschuldige dich einfach."

Er wusste nicht, wie er seine Wut kontrollieren sollte, alles, was ich tun musste, war meine Maske aufsetzen. "Potter..." Scheiße, ich hatte gerade etwas von meinem eigenen Blut geschluckt. "Es scheint..." Ich dachte, dass ich mittlerweile kein Blut mehr in mir hatte. ".. dass meine letzten Worte, dich ..." Ich fühlte, dass ich mich gleich erbrechen würde. _Ich hasse ihn!_ "... verwirrt haben. Lass es mich anders formulieren: NEIN!"

Mein Körper war gefühllos, genau wie mein Geist. Ich war physisch und emotional leer... Aber ich wusste, dass ich nicht nachgeben durfte... Ich öffnete die Augen. Ich hing mindestens drei Meter über dem Boden. Wenigstens fünfzig Leute standen um mich herum. Alle zeigten mit dem Finger auf mich und lachten... über mich! Potter sah mich an und rannte weg. Toll, er wusste, dass sich niemand auf meine Seite stellen würde, und dass mir niemand glauben würde. Als er verschwand, löste sich der Zauber. Erneut begann ich gen Boden zu fallen. Warum konnte nicht wenigstens jemand den Sturz etwas abfangen? Dann prallte ich endlich auf den harten Boden. Es fühlte sich an, als würde etwas in mir zerreißen. Noch immer war da dieses permanente Lachen. Ich verabscheute sie alle! Warum hatte mich niemand gerettet?

Ich mühte mich und war endlich in der Lage aufzustehen. Mehr und mehr Schüler begannen zu lachen. Lag es daran, dass ich um Atem rang? Oder vielleicht fanden sie es wahnsinnig komisch, jemanden mit solchen Schmerzen zu sehen, dass er tatsächlich betäubt war.

"Lasst mich verdammt nochmal allein!", schrie ich niemand speziellen an, doch jeder schien es lustig zu finden. Dann sah ich herab, auf was sie deuteten.

Er hatte es tatsächlich getan! Ich zog Unterhose und Hose hoch und rannte in die Schule...

------

Unsichtbare Stricke umschlangen mich. Es war ein Déja-vu. Ich wusste, wenn das wieder passierte, hatte es keinen Sinn, sich zu wehren, also hörte ich auf und sah Potter an, der über mir aufragte. Doch anstatt zu lächeln, sah er sich besorgt um. Ich saß einfach da... Gefesselt und zum Schweigen gebracht, konnte ich nichts weiter tun.

"Ah, da ist er." Potter sauste zu etwas hinüber.

Ich hörte zwei Personen die Treppen herauf rennen. Mr. Potter kam! Ich versuchte hochzukommen, aber mühte mich vergeblich.

"Hör auf, dich zu winden.", zischte er mich an. "Halt still oder sonst... Beweg dich einfach nicht."

Als könnte ich!

Er zog ein Stück Stoff über uns. Der Idiot versteckte sich vor seinem Vater unter einer Robe? Vielleicht war er doch dümmer, als ich dachte. Die Tür ging auf.

Mr. und Mrs. Potter starrten mit offenen Mündern in den Raum. Einzelne Buchseiten lagen überall auf dem Boden verteilt. Regale waren in Einzelteile zerlegt. Die Bücher waren zerstört. Die Erwachsenen gingen bestürzt durch den Raum.

"Wa.. Was ist passiert?" Mr. Potter sah sich um, als suche er etwas.

Konnte er denn nicht zwei Jungs auf dem Boden sehen?

Plötzlich erhellte Verstehen sein Gesicht und er begann zu lächeln. Mrs. Potter sah ihn wütend an. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, wandte sich von ihr ab und sah geschlagen aus. "James Potter, nimm sofort den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang ab, sonst..."

Ich fühlte wie Potter den Stoff bewegte. Er würde mich aufdecken!

"Fein, du hast mich gefunden. Jetzt bist du dran!" Er lächelte seinen Vater an!

Was geschah hier? Ich wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits bei lebendigem Leib gehäutet.

"Wo ist Severus?"

Wo ist Severus? Seine Bibliothek versinkt im Chaos und er schlägt Potter nicht einmal? Mr. Potters Gesicht wirkte noch nicht einmal wütend, er sah eher besorgt aus.

Jam... Potter griff seinen Vater an der Schulter und zog ihn weg von mir. Wollte er nicht mir die Schuld geben?

"Oh, ja, Severus ist schon vor einer Stunde weg, er ist in sein Zimmer gegangen."

Potter konnte mühelos lügen, das wusste ich bereits, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal froh um seine Überredungskunst sein würde.

"Na gut, was machst du dann hier? Hast du vielleicht tatsächlich Hausaufgaben gemacht?" Mr. Potter lachte in sich hinein. Mrs. Potter, die zuvor noch ernst ausgesehen hatte, lächelte.

Was war mit diesen Leuten los?

James sank auf einen Stuhl, der von den Bücherregalen verschont geblieben war. "Ja, ich hab Hausaufgaben gemacht."

Mr. Potter lachte erneut. "Na, kein Wunder, dass alle Bücher umgefallen sind. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass du auch nur hier reingekommen bist; vielleicht ist die Erde stehen geblieben, oder..."

Potter ruiniert eine Bibliothek und sein Vater macht Witze. So war Potter also zu seiner Lebenseinstellung gekommen.

Potter sah seinen Vater an, als würde der etwas Unangenehmes sagen, aber nichts war zu peinlich für Potter. "Oh, komm schon. Das ist der Grund, warum ich nie meine Hausaufgaben mache; du machst immer gleich eine so große Sache draus, wenn ich sie tatsächlich mache."

Beide Eltern lachten über den Witz ihres Kindes, auch wenn nichts wirklich Witziges daran war. Mr. Potter sagte "Reparo". Die Regale und ihre Bücher begaben sich wieder auf ihre Plätze. Es war, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Dieser ganze Mist für nichts!

Die perfekte Familie verließ den Raum; lachten auf dem Weg zu ihrem perfekten Abendessen. Ich musste endlich aufstehen. Dann bemerkte ich, dass ich gefesselt, unfähig zu sprechen und unsichtbar war...

-------

tbc

Hat es euch gefallen? Oder auch nicht? Dann schreibt mir doch bitte.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nichts hiervon gehört mir. Nichtmal die Idee.

Dies ist eine Übersetzung von ‚Just Let Me Die' von seaslugofdoom. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch genauso gut wie mir, auch wenn der Stil etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig sein mag.

**Lass mich einfach sterben**

Kapitel 7: _Stolz? Alles, was ich noch habe_

-°-°-°-°-

Zwei Stunden vergingen. James hatte mich hier vermutlich zum Sterben zurückgelassen. Ich wusste es! Niemals hätte ich ihm vertrauen dürfen, nicht diesem... Moment! Die Tür öffnete sich langsam. Ein kleiner Schatten huschte durch den Raum.

„Hey, Snape, wo bist du?"

Potter war tatsächlich gekommen! Ich versuchte zu sprechen, doch irgendwie wollten sich keine Worte bilden. Der verfluchte Silencio war noch immer nicht komplett verschwunden. Dennoch versuchte ich es nochmals: „Ich... ich bin... ge..."

Ich betete, dass ich laut genug war. Potter kam in meine Richtung, doch konnte er den unsichtbaren Idioten noch immer nicht auf dem Boden liegen sehen. Er kam etwas zu nah und sein Stiefel landete auf meiner Hand. Ich schrie auf.

„Oh, da bist du."

Er nahm den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang von mir runter, aber ich schämte mich so sehr, dass ich mir wünschte, er würde ihn einfach drauf lassen.

„Tschuldige deswegen, konnte dich nicht sehen."

Er begann, mir die Stricke abzunehmen und obwohl sie unsichtbar waren, hatten sie dennoch Spuren auf meiner Haut hinterlassen, wovon einige sogar bluteten. Entsetzt schaute ich zu Boden. Potter würde sich darüber lustig machen und ich hatte weder die Stärke noch den Willen, mich zu wehren.

„Schni... Snape... Das tut mir wirklich leid, ich hätte... wie auch immer, ich wollte das nicht."

Ich sah ihn wütend an. Entschuldigung!? Er hat mir schlimmeres in der Öffentlichkeit angetan und jetzt, wo wir alleine sind, entschuldigt er sich? _Denk daran, bleib leer... ausgehöhlt... eine leere Hülle, frei von allen Emotionen._

Als ich glaubte, etwas sagen zu können, ohne dabei zu schreien, sprach ich endlich: „Wie meinst du das, was tut dir leid?" Ich versuchte, es gleichmütig zu sagen, aber irgendwie zeigten sich Verwirrung und Wut dennoch. Soviel zum Thema emotionslos.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich hier so lange vergessen habe. Tut mir leid, dass ich auf dich getreten bin. Es tut mir einfach alles leid."

Das war nicht James Potter. Es war eine Lüge. Er log mich an. Er spielte mir einen grausamen Streich: Zuerst versuchen, den fetthaarigen Idioten dazu zu bringen, mir zu vertrauen und dann, wenn Schniefelus mein Freund sein will, kann ich ihn brechen! Ich wusste es; Potter war zu einem neuen Tiefpunkt gesunken. Ich musste einen Weg finden, um hier raus zu kommen.

Potter betrachtete mich ernst. „Also akzeptierst du?"

„Akzeptiere was?"

„Meine Entschuldigung natürlich!"

Wie sollte ich aus diesem Durcheinander herauskommen? Ich musste schnell etwas sagen: „Sicher."

Er sah mich seltsam an. „Großartig. Wir sollten endlich schl..."

Mein Magen knurrte. Das war jetzt seine Rache, weil ich am ersten Tag hier nichts gegessen hatte. Warum musste er mich so verraten?

„Oh, Scheiße. Ich hab vergessen, dass du kein Abendessen hattest!"

_Verfluchter Magen, dafür werde ich dich später zahlen lassen!_

„Ist ok. Ich bin es gew... Ich esse morgen früh etwas." Warum konnte ich meine Zunge nicht im Zaum halten?

Er blickte mich missbilligend an. „Wie du meinst, aber wenn du umkippst, ist es nicht meine Schuld."

Es war eine unruhige Nacht, in der ich mich endlos herumwälzte. Ich hatte nie in einem so guten Bett geschlafen, aber ich schien noch weniger Schlaf zu bekommen, als wenn ich auf dem Boden schlafen würde. Was ging in Potters Kopf vor sich? Ich wusste, dass ich viel zu neugierig war, aber ich musste es wissen.

------

Als ich erwachte, war ich erstaunt, dass ich mich in einer bequemen Lage befand. Ich wunderte mich, wieso sich das Bett so gut anfühlte, bis ich bemerkte, dass ich auf dem Boden lag. Warum fühlte sich der Boden bequemer an? Vielleicht war ich einfach zu sehr daran gewöhnt. Ich hatte zu Hause nie gern auf dieser ekelerregenden Matratze geschlafen und in der Schule schlief ich die meiste Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum, weil ich Angst vor den anderen Jungen im Schlafsaal hatte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und niemand war da. Potter!

„Ich weiß, dass du hier bist, Potter, als komm unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang hervor!"

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du mich erwischt." , kam eine tiefe Stimme unter dem Umhang hervor. Es war nicht James' Stimme. Es war die seines Vaters!

Warum musste das immer mir passieren!? Er lachte vergnügt. Der Unsichtbarkeitsumhang rutschte herunter. Potters Kopf erschien. Jeder Zentimeter, die der Umhang rutschte, schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Es schien, als wüsste er von meiner Angst und versuchte mir einen Vorsprung zu geben. Ich würde sterben. Ich tat das einzige, was ich kannte, und rannte.

Ich schmiss die Tür auf. Es war egal, dass ich keinen Ort hatte, zu dem ich konnte. Überleben war der Schlüssel. Ich hörte, wie jemand meinen Namen rief. _Ignorier sie einfach!_ Ich rannte an allen Hauselfen vorbei und erreichte schließlich die Haustür. Es gab kein Zurück.

Ich rannte durch die kleine Stadt, in der die Potters lebten. Meine Beine brannten. Ich war nie gut im Sport gewesen, aber ich wusste, ich musste weiter rennen. Als ich in die Einkaufsstraße kam, wurden meine Schritte langsamer. Ich hatte mich total verlaufen und entschied mich, mich etwas umzusehen. Vielleicht konnte ich um etwas Geld betteln; diese Stadt schien keine Obdachlosen zu haben. Das war merkwürdig und so anders als die Stadt, in der ich gelebt hatte. Aber natürlich mussten die Potters in einer perfekten Stadt leben, mit ihren gepflasterten Straßen, Blumenläden und Cafés. Es war perfekt, genau wie sie. Im Vorbeigehen winkten mir Leute zu und erwarteten, dass ich zurückwinkte, aber das würde ich bei solchen Menschen niemals tun. Ich drängte weiter, entschlossen zu laufen, bis ich es alles hinter mir gelassen hatte. Ich wusste, ich konnte in keines der Geschäfte gehen. In einer so kleinen Stadt wusste sicherlich jeder über mich Bescheid.

Dann wurde es mir klar. Ich konnte nirgendwo hin. Niemand würde mich aufnehmen. Die Straßen waren niemals freundlich. Ich wusste das, da ich oft genug von zu Hause weggelaufen war. Vater würde dann... Es war jetzt unwichtig. Ich war ein Slytherin. Ich musste überleben, es war mein Instinkt und es war das einzige, was ich noch hatte. Mein Leben. Nichts mehr. Ich lebte einfach nur Tag ein Tag aus in Angst. War es das wert? Als Mutter noch lebte, hatte ich geschworen, ich würde eines Tages ein Tränkemeister werden, damit wir Vater endlich verlassen konnten. Aber dann hatte sich alles verändern müssen. Vater ruinierte mein Leben, als er lebte, und nun verfolgte er mich auch nach seinem Tod! Die Leute um mich her begannen, mich anzustarren. Also tat ich so, als würde ich nach etwas suchen, um es zu kaufen.

Ich spürte etwas auf meiner Jacke landen. Moment, da war es wieder! Regen begann, in Strömen vom Himmel zu fallen. Ich war klatschnass, aber es war egal, da ich vermutlich sowieso krank werden würde. Ich zog meine Jacke fester um mich. Immerhin hatte ich schlimmeres überstanden und außerdem war Vater nicht einmal hier, also warum sollte ich mir Sorgen machen. Die einzigen Menschen, die ich noch hatte, waren die Potters, und denen war es sicherlich egal, wenn ich starb.

Dann winkte mir eine junge Frau vom Tisch eines Cafés zu. Ich blieb sofort stehen. Sie erinnerte mich gleich an Lily Evans, das Mädchen, in das ich verknallt war. Wenn es doch nur aufhören würde zu regnen. Dann würde es nicht so dunkel sein, aber es schien, als würde mir die Dunkelheit folgen. Sie winkte mich zu sich herein. Glaubte sie wirklich, ich würde mich tatsächlich zu ihr setzen? Ja, würde ich. Meine Füße bewegten sich zu ihr. Warum musste jemand Lily Evans auch so ähnlich sehen?

„Severus, was tust du hier?"

Darauf antwortete ich nur mit einem wirklich einfallsreichen „Wa?"

Warum musste ich so etwas Idiotisches von mir geben? Natürlich, Lily verzauberte jeden. Moment, war das tatsächlich Lily Evans!?

„Evans, was tust du hier?" Meine übliche, emotionslose Maske war vollkommen verschwunden. Ich musste versuchen, sie wieder aufzusetzen. „Ich meine..." _Diese wunderschönen schwarzen Augen... warte, Lily hat grüne Augen!_

Ich öffnete meine Augen. Tagträume schienen mich nun öfter heimzusuchen. Ich vermutete, weil ich nichts sonst hatte. Ich merkte schnell, dass ich eine Fremde in einem Café anstarrte. Sie beobachtete mich nervös. Warum musste ich so verzweifelt sein? Ich verbarg mein Gesicht und ging entsetzt in das nächstbeste Geschäft, das ich fand.

In dem Moment, als ich den Laden betrat, erkannte ich, dass die Potters in einer magischen Stadt lebten. Nur in einer Zaubererstadt würde man in einen Laden kommen, in dem man von einem Porträt begrüßt wurde. Der Laden schien ein Scherzartikelladen zu sein. Es waren nur Kinder hier und alle hatten strahlende Gesichter. Ich wünschte, ich wäre niemals hier reingekommen. Sie erinnerten mich an ein ‚normales' Leben, ein Leben das ich niemals erfahren würde. Es war ein Leben, das jeder in der Schule zu haben schien. Es war, als würden sie alle das Leben aus mir heraussaugen und eine leblose graue Hülle zurücklassen. Jemanden, der keinen Willen zum Leben mehr hat, aber nicht den Mut besaß, einfach davon abzulassen.

Jemand stieß gegen mich. Ich drehte mich um. In diesem Moment fühlte ich mich, als hätte alles Leben, das ich noch besaß, den Raum verlassen. Er sah auf mich herab; er war überrascht, genau wie ich. Wir standen einfach da, nicht wissend, was wir tun sollten.

Mein Wille gab nach.

Das Wasser seine nassen Haare tropfte auf mich herab.

Ich blickte zu Boden.

Er kicherte.

Ich versuchte, den Mut aufzubringen und ihm wieder in die kalten, grauen Augen zu blicken.

Er lächelte.

Mein Mut sank.

Hatte ich wirklich keinen Willen? Slytherins waren dafür bekannt, immer zu überleben. Bedeutete Überleben tatsächlich, dass ich mich ihm unterordnen musste? Natürlich musste ich mich ihm unterordnen, genau wie Vater. Wenn ich mich Vater nicht unterwarf, würde ich nicht überleben. Jetzt war ich am unteren Ende der Nahrungskette angelangt, aber er würde mich nicht weinen sehen. Stolz war etwas, das ich haben konnte, selbst im Angesicht meiner Feinde. Wenn ich ihn aufbringen konnte, während ich vor meinen Klassenkameraden gedemütigt wurde, konnte ich auch hier Stolz aufbringen. Ich hob meinen Kopf und mit jeder Sekunde brauchte ich meine Emotionen immer weniger.

Er sah mich kalt an. „Hey, Schniefelus."

_Ich werde dich für diese Worte töten!_

„Wie geht's, Black?"

------

tbc


End file.
